Scars Of a Cherryblossom - ItaSaku-
by XAkatsukiXSakuraX
Summary: Pein is Sakuras father,when she was about 5 or 6 years old Pein exterminated all the clan.Exept from Konan his daughter (Sakuras sister) and his 6 brothers, Leaved konoha and started Akatsuki .Sakura meet Fugaku and grew up as an uchiha ,Then the Uchiha clan gots killed.. Akatsuki make an allience with konoha and Sakura meets up with his father again ...what will happen ?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sakura Haruno I got pink silk hair , white skin and emerald eyes. Since I was born I was the black sheep of the family , My mother defend me she liked me but my dad Pein prefered Konan. Konan has Blue hair and gold eyes she activated the rinnegan easily , while I didn't , I loved my sister I used to play with her until that day come ... When I was 5 years old my father Haruno Pein killed all my clan except from my sister Haruno Konan and his 6 brothers ... He send Renme my cousin 3 years older then me to kill me . He tied my body with chains to feet to neck with chains grab a katana and embedded against my stomach ... Then he leaved the room He told me I desearved to die bleeding...

I don't know how many hours past when I hear some foot steps . I wide opend my eyes and saw a man shadow then fade...

I woke up at a hospital , I couldn't see clearly at first the only things I could see were wires that were inserted on my skin. I start seeing clearly and saw some one by my side , He was sleeping so pacefully . It was my favorite cousing Nagato ... He was by my side graving my hand. I move forward to sit down and saw how he waked up.

He smiled at me .. was that a sad smile ? - I thought

" I'm glad you woke up Sakura " - He said giving a small smile with a bit of sadness in it

" What's going on Nagato - kun ? Why are you sad ? " - I said worrying about him

" I'm kind of upset Sakura ... but I'm happy to " - He said closing his eyes and turning around to give me a glass with water

" Then why are you upset? and why are you happy ? " - I said confussed while I grab the glass of water and drink a bit of it .

" I'm happy because you survived my little cherry blossom " - He said smiling while his rinnegan started to get crystallized with the tears that attend to fall out of his gray eyes

" Survived ... survived from what ? " - I said giving him a confussed look while I cleaned his tears

" Sakura - chan" ...

Okay guys this is the beginning of the story I know It's kinda sad but It would get better ...


	2. Chapter 2

" I'm kind of upset Sakura ... but I'm happy to " - He said closing his eyes and turning around to give me a glass with water

" Then why are you upset and why are you happy ? " - I said confussed

" I'm happy because you survived my little cherry blossom " - He said smiling while his rinnegan started to get crystallized with the tears that attend to fall out of his gray eyes

" Survived ... survived from what ? " - I said giving him a confussed look while I cleaned his tears

" Sakura - chan... " He said giving me a sad look " You don't remember what happen don't you ?"

"What are you talking about Nagato-kun ? " - I said while I gave him a puzzle look

He lowered his look , when we heard someone opening the door we both looked at the door and saw this guy ... I remember at the time he looked intimidating ... Never thought he would be that important person that would pull me and my cousing out of dark , when we didn't so any light ...

He got dark brown hair , with penetrating dark black eyes and strong features... I could see how nagato was looking at him with challenging eyes , He got closer to us and finally speak

" I'm glad that you survived sakura-san " - He said giving a barely visible smile

I just looked at him that eyes ... they were just ... THEY ARE THE SAME THAT THE ONES OF PEIN ! ... I thought alarmed I squeeze the hand of nagato and push my self to the wall ...I opened my eyes as much as I could ... That look I hated that look... It remember me ... HIM ... It remember me Pein ...

I was in the hospital because of him , I remembered all , Pein killed my clan , I was interned in this hospital because of him, because my own father send someone to kill me ... Tears ruched out of my face ... Nagato looked at me and huged me , He noticed I remembered all ...

... I survived the massacre... I thought in my head , Now I understand Nagato ...

Fugaku closed his eyes and decided to keep quite for a moment

"I'm not like him If that's what you thinking" - He said in a soft voice

" who are you" - Nagato said in a challenchig voice

"I'm Fugaku... Uchiha Fugaku ... I'm the chief of police in konoha "- He said in a secure voice " I think you now know why I'm here" he said while he opened he's eyes slowly


	3. Chapter 3

" who are you" - Nagato said in a challenging voice

"I'm Fugaku... Uchiha Fugaku ... I'm the chief of police in konoha "- He said in a secure voice " I think you now know why I'm here" he said while he opened he's eyes slowly

I felt empty space In my heart I knew what he ment ... I closed my eyes tygthly so tight that my own eyes were hurting this got to be a bad dream ... He just didn't tryed to kill me , he just ... he just confuced me with some enemy of his ... And as If nagato could read my mind he huged me and told me what I didn't want to hear

" He did saku ... He did ..." Nagatos voice sounded drowned as If he couldn't hide it anymore , he was hurt I knew that from the moment he came in

"I'm sorry for your lost Kids but you have to Stay strong" Fugaku said coming closer towars us in slow steps I could hear hes foot steps , He's feet touching the ground and making noices , this man Is cold as him and that was my only perspective since I saw him

When the Uchiha was inches from as Nagato moved faster and put his arm in protetion

" Don't get a step forward , this is not your buissness " He said cold

"It Is my duty .. Im the chief of konoha" The stranger said in a peacefull voice

" Then why didn't you prottect us ! It was your duty ! Know my clan is dead the only Harunos leaving in this world are 7 of them and the 2 of us ! What else do you want to know ! Nagato said altarated with tears coming of his eyes , The rinnegan the most "precious" thing of our clan started to get activated in nagatos eyes, He truly was furious

"Hmph" The man suddently stop

That's when I saw nagato he felt in his knees crying I really didn't know If it as from fury or sadness, The man bend in his knees and huged nagato , I saw how nagato open his eyes as far as he could then closed his eyes and relaxed I saw the rinnegan disapper , Maybe he was telling the truth He's not like them ...

4 yeas after ...

Time comes by I get older and so did nagato , with the time maked us strong he trained us in case that they come t finish their incomplete work , I started seen them from a different percetion but as soon as Mr. Uchiha find out , He corrected me he told me to promess him I would never take Revange and Never would hate him &amp; maked me promess that I would act like a weak person , I promessed him all he wanted ... He began to have affection towards us and started acting as If he was our own father .. I was he's little girl with pretty eyes and nagato was he's carrot , at first Nagato complained about his nick name then just gave up He knew It was way to show him affection.

* * *

Kkay Ready see ya on next chap


	4. Chapter 4

We were living in small area in the place were the Clan Haruno used to lived ... unless that day , they decided that killing the entire clan was not enought , they decided to burn the houses in which we all used to live for our luck there was one small house in which It used to live a uncle of mine. comed to the area were we now lived and help us to clean all the mess, the bodies of our familiars were buried on the ground but that's when Uchiha-sama have a great idea we make a kind of temple and thats were all the fallen harunos were taken , of curse me an nagato weren't to happy of taking out every single body from the ground but still when it was finished It looked Gorgeous ! Nagato thought It was Uchiha much ... that our clan didn't have such traditions, but at least he accepted the days we were more costumed to the traditions that bring to us , The modals, The tecniques , the complete Uchiha Legacy ...

We have a big yard so he trained us there ... we spend hours training the time went faster also because he had to work as a chief of konoha.. One day Fugaku -sensei took covered our eyes in one small cloath wich covered our eyes he grab us by the hand and take us somewere at first nagato and I doubt about going with him with the eyes covered .. But then the magic words come out ..

_ Do you Trust me ? - _ I was first kind of upset did we make him feel that way ? I put the cloath in my eyes and touch his arm as I could I belive Nagato did the same because in thing of minutes Fugku-sensei was taking us somewere It felt like hours I just couldn't see were the hell we were and I sarted to get desperate. When finally Uchiha - sama dead stop . I almost felt to the ground when I hear this soft voice ...

**Nagatos****Pov**

Uchiha -sama was taking us some were with our eyes covered in a dark cloath , It took long time to arrive , He stop moving and as soon as he stop moving , GUYS STAY HERE FOR A SECOND I'LL COME RIGHT BACK ... Then I hear how a soft feminine voice It seems she's near I can feel her chackra ...

"Fugaku ! Our son Is now an AMBU ! "- The femine voice saids with excitement

"I'm glad about that , I have to tell you something "- Fugaku said with his normal serious voice

"About ?" -¿?

**"Let's go to the kitchen "- ****Fugakus****voice again serious voice ... I hear steps Near us and then I feel it this presence Is****infront****of Us ... **

"Kids ...take of the cloath" -I hear Fugaku- sama order

" Are they ? " ¿?

"Yes" Fugaku-sama cuts her off

**As soon as I uncovered my eyes I see a woman with dark Navy hair and onyx eyes .. Looking at us surprised ... I turned to see****Sakura****she has a puzzle look ...****Fugaku****-****sama****Grabs the woman by her shoulder's and speaks**

"Guy's this is my wife Uchiha Mikoto , your new sensei and foster mother" They look at us waiting for our reaction I looked at them with my mouth in the ground

" What .. what do you mean? " Sakura said this is in a cut voice

" I won the adoption , You are now part Of our family" Fugaku looks at us with a short smile , The lady gives us a gentle smile

* * *

KKay ! Her's the new part I hope U guys enjoy ! leave comments and remmmeber I don't own naruto


End file.
